


In White Lace

by daisyblossom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Steve in Panties, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyblossom/pseuds/daisyblossom
Summary: 史蒂乎发现冬哥对于蕾丝小内裤的特殊爱好，于是决定自己穿着它作为给冬哥的一个生日礼物





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vespertineflora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/gifts).
  * A translation of [In White Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477552) by [vespertineflora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora). 



> 这里是作者给出的蕾丝内裤的链接：http://www.freshpair.com/Male-Power-Stretch-Lace-Bong-Thong-442-162.html
> 
> "Steve in Panties"竟然在AO3不是一个常用tag，这也太令人遗憾了，史蒂夫可是唯一一个让我有兴趣看他穿小裤裤的男人啊

史蒂夫站在镜子前，从各个角度打量着自己，他觉得脸上发烫。他本以为他会看起来很性感，可是他只能感觉到尴尬。

理论上说，这应该是个好主意。偶然的一次机会，他和巴基一起在网上看片的时候，其中一个演员穿着一条蕾丝丁字裤，史蒂夫立马发现了巴基和往常有些不一样。他在椅子上微微挪动着身体，这远远不是他们第一次一起看色情片了，但是演员裤子还没有脱下来巴基就开始摸他自己的这种事可不常见。

史蒂夫不太确定他的分析可不可靠，所以一周之后，他有意识地找了另一个里面有穿着蕾丝内裤的演员的色情片，而再一次的，他听到了巴基粗重的呼吸，他在椅子上挪动着身体，用手隔着牛仔裤摩擦着自己的老二。

所以，史蒂夫觉得也许他可以试一次。这不是因为他和巴基之间的性爱变得墨守成规起来，完全不是，可是……巴基的生日就要到了，史蒂夫觉得这应该会是个很好的惊喜。

这条丁字裤其实也不是那么的不舒服，但是穿着感觉很奇怪。蕾丝的白色布料低低地挂在他的腰胯上，紧紧地裹着他的私密部位。背面那条细细的布条深深地陷进他的臀瓣之间。每次移动或者是拉高丁字裤的边缘都会让那块布料摩擦着他的洞口——老实说，也许这才是让他的脸红的要命的真正原因吧。

他听到卧室外面的前门开了——巴基从杂货店回来了——他深吸了一口气，准备好自己，然后出声喊道：“巴基，有空的话过来一下好吗？”

“没问题。”透过卧室的门缝他听到了巴基的回答……接下来就只剩等待了。

没过几分钟，他就听到巴基向他走来，他转过头去，向巴基露出一个有点紧张的微笑，希望能够分析他的反应。

巴基推开门走进卧室，“你需要……”话头在他的目光落在史蒂夫的身上时止住了，他的眼睛大睁着，下巴都快要掉下来了。他向后倚在门框上，用饥渴的眼神注视着眼前的景象。

“提前祝你生日快乐。”史蒂夫紧张地说道，巴基的眼神让他非常地不自在。他极力控制着自己想要停止这一切，躲进浴室里假装这件事从来没有发生的冲动。

最终，巴基的嘴角扯出一个小小的微笑，他有些气息不稳地张口：“真是要命，史蒂夫。”

“这是好的‘要命’，对吗？”史蒂夫问道，他抓住机会悄悄地往巴基的胯下瞟了一眼，答案早已呼之欲出了。

“啊，当然，这是个好的要命，你这个小傻瓜，”他笑着回答，“假设你接下来想要和我在这个房间里共度至少一个小时的话，当然。”

“完全愿意，”史蒂夫说，他感到一阵释然，他的老二抽搐着。紧紧的蕾丝内裤让他实在没法注意不到这一点。

“很好，”巴基一边说一边合上了身后的门，他的眼神全程都没有离开过史蒂夫。他安静地观察着史蒂夫，尽情地欣赏着眼前的美景，看起来完全被取悦了。“我有那么明显吗？”

史蒂夫笑了：“是的，特别明显。”

“好吧，那我可一点都不后悔，”巴基说着，笑得更开心了，“为我转个身？”

史蒂夫按照巴基的要求缓缓转了个身，他听到巴基深吸了一口气，他感觉脸上烧的更厉害了。

“亲爱的上帝啊，这是条丁字裤，”他带着惊叹说道，“我真的好爱你。”

史蒂夫发出了一阵笑声，他转过身来看着巴基。巴基从门口走了过来，开始除去身上的衣物，把他的夹克和衬衫扔到角落的椅子上。他的眼神一直黏在史蒂夫的身上。他抚上史蒂夫的臀部，倾上前去，“你看起来…”他说，夹杂着一个短暂的亲吻，“好美。”

史蒂夫回应了这个吻，他向巴基靠过去，搂住了巴基的脖子，“我很高兴能让你开心。”

“非常开心，”巴基回答道，他啃咬着史蒂夫的下唇，舌头滑进他的口腔，将史蒂夫拉入一个深吻中。他们唇舌交缠，史蒂夫感受到了布料覆盖下巴基坚硬的勃起，这让他的阴茎抵着那层薄薄的蕾丝衣料变得更硬了。

几分钟之后，巴基的手指滑进了衣料的下方，他轻轻地从两边拽着那块小小的布料，让它紧紧贴着史蒂夫的双球和入口摩擦，这成功的逼出了史蒂夫的一声喘息。他把巴基搂的更紧了些，而巴基再一次轻轻地提起那块布料。史蒂夫呻吟起来，这件小小的布料让快感的电流窜遍了他的身体。巴基因为这个他新发现的小花招轻笑出声。

巴基勾着他的内裤把他拉过来推倒在床上，史蒂夫轻轻的喘息着，巴基开始解开自己的长裤，脱掉它们和他的内裤，他的眼神直勾勾地盯着躺在床上的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫的皮肤微微的泛着粉红，浅浅的粉色从他的脖子一直蔓延到他的胸口和腹部，他看着巴基脱下了衣服，勃起的阴茎离开内裤的束缚弹了出来。这景象让他忍不住大口喘息。

巴基爬上了床，他膝行到史蒂夫的两腿间，倾下身子俯在史蒂夫的身上，温柔地和他接吻。“你美极了，你知道吗？”

史蒂夫笑了，他的脸更烫了。他知道巴基打算做什么，尽管他知道这会让他变得多么害羞和不安，可他却一点都不想阻止他。他喜欢巴基的赞美。

巴基的手抚上了他的脖子，他的手指轻轻地划过那敏感的肌肤，亲吻着史蒂夫的嘴唇，“我爱每一寸的你，”他对着史蒂夫的皮肤喃喃着，“你好看的蓝色眼睛，那对漂亮的嘴唇，”他把另一个吻印了上去，然后沿着下巴向下亲吻，“还有我这样做的时候——你气喘吁吁的可爱样子。”

他的手指移到了史蒂夫的乳头上，用力捏了捏，史蒂夫因为这突如其来的快感尖利地吸了口气。

巴基贴着史蒂夫的皮肤轻笑着，他的嘴唇顺着史蒂夫的脖子亲吻，而手指却继续向下，抚过史蒂夫的腹肌。“我喜欢看你性起的时候皮肤上出现的红晕，你颤抖的样子，我喜欢你的呻吟，还有你快高潮的时候脚趾蜷起来的样子。”他一边轻咬着史蒂夫的脖子一边用手指刷过史蒂夫被蕾丝布料覆盖着的阴茎。史蒂夫低声呻吟着，挺起腰胯寻求着更多的摩擦。

“你真是该死的漂亮，”他继续说道，细碎的落下更多的亲吻，但是现在是在相反的方向了，他向上吻去，直到他们面对着面，他望着史蒂夫的眼睛，说，“我真幸运。”

史蒂夫伸出手来抚上了巴基的脸，把他拉入一个亲吻中，直到他们喘不上气了才分开，他温柔地笑着告诉巴基，“我才是那个幸运的人。”

一个笑容在巴基的脸上绽开，他再一次吻上了史蒂夫，同时用双手在史蒂夫身上四处点火。他隔着那条内裤揉搓着，感觉到史蒂夫的阴茎在他的掌下变得越来越硬。他拉开了那条内裤的裤腰，让史蒂夫的阴茎直挺挺地弹了出来贴上了小腹。接着他轻柔地松开手，让史蒂夫的勃起被丁字裤的裤腰束缚着，紧紧地贴着他的小腹。

巴基的手指继续向下，滑进了那层细细的布料下面，摩擦着史蒂夫的穴口——他的手指轻轻地顶弄着史蒂夫的穴口，史蒂夫呻吟着，扭动着腰胯让巴基能够更好地进入。巴基移开手指，从床头柜上取来了润滑剂倒在手上，然后继续移回史蒂夫的洞口，插进了第一根手指。

史蒂夫攥紧了巴基的长发，巴基的手指在一点一点扩张着他，第一根，第二根，第三根，直到它们在他的身体里弯曲，找到了他的前列腺。史蒂夫尖叫出声，他的阴茎抽动着，向前挺送着腰胯。巴基抽出了手指，这让他感觉到一阵空虚。

巴基一边吻着史蒂夫一边搂着他向侧面倒去，当巴基把手放在他的腰胯两侧时，史蒂夫没费什么劲就明白了巴基的意思——他单手撑着巴基的胸膛跨坐在了他的腰上。

巴基的脑袋被枕头支了起来，他微笑地看着史蒂夫坐在他的身上，用手轻轻挤压着史蒂夫的臀瓣。他的一只手指勾起了那根细细的丁字裤带子，史蒂夫欠起身来，摆好位置让巴基进入。他深吸一口气，然后缓缓地让巴基的阴茎填满自己。

这是一场属于巴基的表演。当史蒂夫察觉到巴基在看他时很快的意识到了这一点，巴基看着他，带着欣赏的眼光和满满的爱意——这让史蒂夫无比情愿地去投入这场演出。

他发出了一声低沉的呻吟，巴基终于完全进入了他，他放松地坐在巴基的身上，让巴基的双手重新扶着他的腰胯。他开始缓慢地摆动着腰胯，手撑在巴基的胸口，头向后仰着。他的呼吸急促，还夹杂着小小的颤抖，时不时用力地吞咽让他的喉结上下滚动着。他知道巴基喜欢这个。他用力坐了下去，努力把巴基吞的更深，丁字裤的裤腰随着每一次的移动摩擦着他的勃起，刺激着他的神经。

缓慢但是坚定的，他找到了合适的节奏，他骑在巴基身上，前后摆动着腰胯，听着巴基在他的身下呻吟。之后他开始用更大的幅度在巴基身上起伏，让巴基从他的身体里滑出来，然后再进的更深。

史蒂夫睁开眼睛望向巴基，他看起来沉醉其中，随着每一次的起伏呻吟着，他的手紧紧地握着史蒂夫的臀部，迎合着史蒂夫向上戳刺，以便进的更深，这换来了史蒂夫的小声啜泣。

激烈的抽插中，史蒂夫感觉自己即将迎来高潮，巴基仿佛也意识到了这一点，他坐了起来，一只手搂着史蒂夫的脖子，一只手环住了史蒂夫的腰，这让史蒂夫动作的频率慢了下来，但是最重要的是这能让史蒂夫知道接下来会发生什么。

只那一瞬间，史蒂夫就被巴基压在了身下，巴基的阴茎深深地埋在他的体内。史蒂夫大声呻吟着，拱起身子来让巴基进得更深。巴基停下动作，舔咬亲吮着史蒂夫的脖子，史蒂夫紧紧地拥着他，他能感觉到自己的前液从勃起滴落在他的小腹上，这让他浑身颤抖。

一旦史蒂夫从高潮的边缘稍微冷静下来，巴基就又开始了冲刺，这个新体位能让他进的更深更有力，而上帝啊，这让史蒂夫意乱情迷。巴基知道该怎么用力，抽插的多快，进的多深，他知道用什么样的角度和力道让史蒂夫能够爽个够，直到他因为被填的太满，被内裤边缘与勃起摩擦带来的快感折磨的头晕目眩。

突然，巴基的老二直直地戳到了史蒂夫的前列腺，成功逼出了史蒂夫的一声呜咽，怜香惜玉到此为止了——巴基掌握起了节奏。他戳刺地更快更狠，肉体拍击的声音和他们沉重的喘息声变得越来越响。史蒂夫努力地抱紧巴基，指甲在巴基的背上抓挠出道道划痕。

“啊！”他哭喊出声，太近了，太近了，一下又一下的戳刺将他推到了高潮的边缘——“巴基！”

史蒂夫在射的时候几乎尖叫出声。他的内壁绞紧了巴基的阴茎，精液溅落在他的腹部和胸膛。巴基继续抽插着，只是为了延长史蒂夫高潮的时间，直到他因为过度敏感而颤抖。最后一下用力地戳刺之后，巴基呻吟着释放了。

事后他们相拥着倒在床上，巴基的脑袋枕在史蒂夫的胸前。他们都得用几个深呼吸才能让自己平静下来，虽然他们都没有什么要紧的话要说。所以他们只是伸出手去，温柔地爱抚着彼此，巴基在史蒂夫的胸膛上留下几个亲吻，而史蒂夫则用手指轻轻地梳理着巴基的头发。

某一刻，巴基抽回了手，可是他们并没有分开。相反的，他们依偎着彼此，微笑着呼吸着彼此的气息，度过这平静幸福的一刻。

“所以你……呃……”巴基终于开口了，他的手滑下史蒂夫的腰侧，手指玩闹似的勾起丁字裤的一边往后扯去，然后又看着它弹回来，“肯定会留着这个的，对吧？”

史蒂夫笑得喘不上气来，“看看你那副样子，要是扔掉他们，我怎么能对的起自己的良心呢？”

巴基哼了一声，把脸埋进史蒂夫的胸口，“这样才对嘛。”

“我只是需要……下次更小心一点，”史蒂夫露出一个调皮的笑容，“我可不希望我的老男友——”

“你也就比我小一岁，史蒂夫。”

“——因为太激动犯了心脏病，”他说完，被自己讲的笑话给逗乐了，巴基发出一声假装被冒犯了的笑声，他撑起身子，俯在史蒂夫的身上。

“迟早有一天，罗杰斯……”，巴基低下头，吻上了史蒂夫的嘴唇，用一种假装警告的口吻说，“迟早有一天，我会和你结婚，然后不管你喜不喜欢，你都得忍受我一辈子了。”

“我都等不及了，”史蒂夫甜甜地回答，把巴基拽入另一个亲吻。

END


End file.
